


Never To Be Sent

by certifiedprofessionalsimp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Implied modern au, Mediocre writing, angst if you squint, but can be any universe you please, mike is a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedprofessionalsimp/pseuds/certifiedprofessionalsimp
Summary: His love letter was addressed to you, but he would never send it.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias & Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader, Mike(Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Never To Be Sent

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @mysteriousmagicx , you can find her here on ao3 or Tumblr(same username)  
> SB and quite a few anons created playboy!mike and inexperienced!reader trope, which this is based off of  
> song rec - "mirrors" by Justin timberlake

Dear angel,

You are a dream. A fantasy that replays in my mind, an ambition I work to satisfy. You are alluring on the inside and out. Everything I do is for you.

I adore every twist and curl in your hair, unique to you, angel. Your eyes shine brighter than Helios’s. Your gaze is innocent and perfect, it can make a damned man fall in love. Armies bow down to you with a single glance; I will bow down to you.

Your lips are mouthwatering, the perfect shade. I yearn to have my lips on yours. I sin when I realize I have been staring for too long. You are beautiful: Every delicate curve, slenderness, outstanding. Your skin, softer than silk. You make any attire look wonderful as if it is customized for you. Every imperfection you criticize I praise. Women envy your beauty as if you were crafted by the stars themselves.

Symphonies rejoice at your voice; lively and emotional. Your voice is velvet and smooth, more compelling than Aphrodite’s. Your laugh perks up every ear (including mine)though you say it is unpleasant, which I disagree with. You are stunning even if you cry, though I prefer if you do not sob unless you weep tears of euphoria.

Your aroma is strong yet delicate, a smell I fall in love with every single day. Fresh yet everlasting, the pastries you bake smell repulsive compared to you. Your scent attracts the ruthless and faithless, which I will not tolerate. You are so natural, no cover-up is required. So unblemished and pristine, purer than I will ever be.

Your identity is yours and yours alone, I beg you not to change. Your loyalty is stronger than any man to have walked this earth. Your courageousness is dismaying, but unnecessary because I will fight for you. Your humor can make the saddest man cackle. Life favors no one, we both know that, so I understand your pessimism, though some may not.

You are all I see. I want to shield you from those who would desire to do you harm. If another were to cause you pain, they would cease to exist. I hate seeing you in emotional and physical distress. I will be your Ares and fight for you so that you are never tainted. There is much to discover, certain caresses you have been denied, but with your blessing, I will teach you. Loving you is a necessity, I cannot breathe without you angel. Question is…

Do you love me?

With my heart and soul,

Mike Zacharias


End file.
